


linger on dear

by watername



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watername/pseuds/watername
Summary: it’s an unjust kind of dream, the one that mimics her past, where she has to sit there and listen to him.





	linger on dear

**Author's Note:**

> micro-fic in response to a tumblr prompt: "You seem to think I didn't love you. Why is that? Does it make it easier? "

“You seem to think I didn’t love you. Why is that? Does it make it easier?”

“Sociopaths don’t love.”

Killgrave looks over the pair of glasses Jessica’s dream has given him, and his expression is patient, restrained, completely alien. 

In a just dream, she could dig into his skin and tear him apart. She’d wake up with a smile on her face, phantom blood and gristle still a sensation beneath her nails. But it’s an unjust kind of dream, the one that mimics her past, where she has to sit there and listen to him. 

“If I didn’t love you,” he draws out his words like he’s mired in deep thought. She spies his tongue slip out at the corner of his mouth and she could grab it, rip it out and force him to eat his own words. “A world where I didn’t love you, Jessica, can you imagine?”

He turns that smile to her, that sharp, nightmare child of a grin, and she wishes she couldn’t imagine. She wishes hard, hard enough to wake up, with punctures in her palms from fingernails in fists.


End file.
